Capacitance pressure transducers may determine the pressure of gases and vapors by measuring a change in capacitance between a diaphragm and an adjacent electrode.
To ensure that no changes occur in the generation and flow of heat, once the transducer has warmed up, it may be desirable to maintain a constant power dissipation on the sensor interface board. Maintaining power dissipation constant may be especially desirable for low range, high gain pressure transducers.
Attempts may have been made to eliminate or minimize temperature effects at zero pressure, so as to render the transducer insensitive to changes in heat flow at zero pressure, thereby maintaining power dissipation constant. Even if temperature effects are eliminated at zero pressure, however, other pressure points may remain untested and vulnerable to transient shifts.
Attempts may also have been made to add extra thermal isolation between the sensor interface board and the sensor, in order to maintain power dissipation constant. This may tend to compromise, however, other improvements in stability that may be available by temperature controlling the electronics.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for controlling power dissipation in a capacitance pressure transducer.